La curiosidad mató al gato
by Alpaux
Summary: Relato corto en el que una aparentemente intrépida chiquilla se interna en el bosque de Sleepy Hollow para disipar el miedo general a la leyenda del Jinete Germano. Aunque pueda que tenga que tragarse sus palabras...


La pequeña corrió y corrió, alejándose cada vez más de la casa y del pueblo. Era muy pronto por la mañana, nadie de su familia y posiblemente del pueblo se había llevantado aún para comenzar la jornada. Los pies de la niña dejaron de pisar hierba húmeda y comenzó a aplastar hojas secas. Se había internado en el bosque, aquel tétrico, húmedo y frío bosque, cuna de espeluznantes leyendas y mitos. Como aquel que hablaba del Jinete Germano.

Pero la niña de nuestra historia no le daba importancia a aquellos relatos, tomándoles por imposibles y absurdos, simples patrañas para asustar a los niños pequeños. A sus diez años y medio se creía lo suficientemente mayor como para internarse entre los frondosos árboles y disipar los miedos infundidos por los adultos.

Llegó a un pequeño claro y de pronto no supo qué hacer. Se soltó las faldas del humilde vestido azul, revolviendo las hojas a su alrededor cuando la tela alcanzó su máxima longitud. Miró a su alrededor. No vio nada más que árboles y hojas. Ni siquiera alzanzaba a vislumbrar las primeras casetas del pueblo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si intentaba volver a buscar la salida, puede que acabara internándose más en el denso bosque, y ya estaba suficientemente perdida. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se envolvió con su chaqueta de punto. Oyó el resoplido de un caballo muy cerca de ella. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

A escasos cinco centímetros de su nariz se encontraba el húmedo hocico de un caballo negro como el azabache. El aire caliente que salía de los ollares del animal movía hacia atrás el cabello de la niña, quieta como una estatua de mármol. Subió la mirada.

Sobre el caballo, mirándola con ojos de un azul sobrenatural, se alzaba un hombre joven, pálido, de cabello oscuro despeinado. El jinete germano.

La ingenua joven, antaño intrépida, se encontró con su lado infantil, miedoso e inseguro. Había venido en aras de desvelar la verdad, que el jinete no existía. Dicho personaje inexistente estaba ahora frente a ella, irradiando una gélida aura fastasmal. Su mirada era completamente hueca y a la vez rebosante de un algo ambiguo en lo que era mejor no indagar. La aterrorizada chiquilla tragó saliva con dificultad, una nube de vaho procedente de su boca nublaba su vista de manera intermitente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

Era una voz susurrante, fría y rasposa, cargada con un pesado acento alemán, que caló en lo más profundo del alma de la infanta.

-M-me... me he perdido-su respuesta fue apenas un susurro, pero el fino oído del guerrero no tuvo problemas para entenderla. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, como cada vez que veía a alguien que temblaba ante su presencia. Desmontó del caballo en un único y fluido movimiento.

La niña se apartó un par de pasos a la velocidad del rayo.

-Tranquila-dijo, alzando ambas manos enguantadas frente a la pequeña-, no voy a hacerte daño.

-P-pero... eres... eres el jinete germano. El jinete sin cabeza-balbuceó ella-. Aunque... bueno, tienes... tienes cabeza-su voz le traicionó en la última palabra al reparar en sus afilados dientes.

-Qué niña tan lista-se acercó a ella lentamente, las espuelas de sus botas resonando con cada paso. Se agachó frente a ella para estar a su mismo nivel-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

En cualquier otra ocasión, la niña habría recordado las enseñanzas de su madre y se hubiese negado a contestar. Pero en ese momento estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se planteó el que hubiera una alternativa que no fuera decírselo.

-Evangeline.

El jinete examinó su rostro con detenimiento. El rostro pálido que empezaba a perder la redondez infantil, el cabello negro como el carbón, peinado en gruesos tirabuzones, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz enrojecidas por el frío, y dos grandes y expresivos ojos del color del oro viejo, enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras.

-Evangeline...-probó el nombre en sus labios. Sonaba bien con su acento. Evangeline cerró los ojos despacio, incapaz de soportar la penetrante mirada del germano. Notó la rugosidad de la piel del guante del hombre en la mejilla- Vas a ser una mujer muy guapa...

La estricta educación que le habían inculcado estuvo a punto de hacerle agradecer en voz alta el cumplido. Se retiró un paso y abrió los ojos. Él se sorprendió brevemente antes de sonrieir sádicamente de nuevo, mostrando su retocada dentadura.

-¿Tienes miedo, Evangeline?

La niña tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente un par de veces.

-¿Por qué?

Evangeline se quedó perpleja ante tal pregunta, pero intentó responder con honestidad.

-Porque...-la sola idea le helaba la salgre en las venas, y verbalizarlo le daba pavor- porque me vas a matar.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso, _klein Hirschkalb_?-ante el silencio de la niña, continuó- Solo aniquilo en el fragor de la batalla. Soy un guerrero germano y tengo honor. Matar a una niña pequeña solo porque se ha perdido en el bosque y me la he encontrado, no entra en mis planes-se puso en pie y montó en su corcel oscuro-. Camina durante diez minutos en esa dirección y llegarás al pueblo.

Evangeline siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de su dedo. Volvió a mirarle, intentando averiguar en su rostro si pretendía perseguirla y cortarle la cabeza.

-Vamos, vete.

Fue lo único que necesitó. Se agarró las faldas y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando atrás la que posiblemente había sido la experiencia más aterradora de toda su vida, por muy corta que esta fuera.

XXXXXX

Tengo cuenta de desde hace bastante tiempo, pero esta es la primera historia que publico. Es un relato muy corto basado en la película de Tim Burton(la cual adoro :D) que se me ocurrió de repente y decidí publicar (aunque no sé por qué, la verdad xD)

Puede que haga una secuela, pero... no sé xD Todas las críticas y comentarios serán bienvenidos ;)


End file.
